


Shoot me down and I won't fall

by parkshan820



Series: Mafia Boss [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Chris, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Sebastian, M/M, Mafia Boss Chris Evans, Marriage, Omega Sebastian, Tears, cop Anthony Mackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Sebastian knows what Chris does. And anyway, has joined in the business and Sebastian does a damn good job at it too. They have been together for three years and now it was their wedding day.But something goes wrong and Chris is god damn mad!





	

Sebastian smiles in the mirror. It was the day. Chris is amazing, other than having to teach him how to shoot a gun and some hand to hand combat. They have been together for three years and Sebastian can't be any happier. Chris has shown nothing but love to him and nobody knows what Chris and Sebastian does. Scarlett was smoothing out his suit. "Are you nervous?" She asks. Sebastian sighs. "Yeah a little bit." Sebastian says. "Don't worry, you two were made for each other." Scarlett says. Sebastian smiles. Lisa, Chris' mother comes in. "Oh Sebastian, you look gorgeous! Are you ready?" Lisa asks. Sebastian blushes and nods. "Yeah, ready has I can get I guess." Sebastian says and grabs Lisa's arm. 

Chris was nervous for the first time. What if Sebastian doesn't want to marry him? What if Sebastian doesn't love him all of a sudden? Anthony knocks on the door. "Dude after all of the years of you being confident, your nervous about this." Anthony questions. "Ant, you have no idea how much I love him. Cause I love Sebastian with all my heart." Chris says in the mirror. Anthony smiles. "Dude he is so lucky to have you." Anthony says. Chris shakes his head. "No, I'm lucky." Chris says. "It's time." Anthony says. Chris breathes out. "Let's do this." Chris says to himself and smiles. 

Lisa leads Sebastian to stand behind the door. Sebastian bites his bottom lip and smiles. "Wedding jitters?" Lisa asks. Sebastian nods. "I just do not want to screw this up." Sebastian says. Lisa smiles. The music starts and the door opens. Sebastian smiles. Lisa squeezes his hand and leads him towards Chris. Once they were half way Chris turns around. Chris looked so handsome, as always. Sebastian looks Chris in the eyes and can't seem to take them away. Lisa hands Sebastian over to Chris and Sebastian grabs Chris' hand and stands in front of him. The man starts talking. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the wedding of Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan, but first is there anyone who does not wish to them to marry?" Nobody moves but is still full of smiles. "Alright, let's continue on." He says. It was long and Sebastian didn't fully listen but stared into Chris eyes and sees every speckle of green that was in his bright baby blue eyes. "Chris do you take Sebastian to be your husband?" He asks. "I do." Chris says and smiles. Sebastian has no choice but to smile back. "Sebastian, do you take Chris to be your husband?" He asks. Sebastian takes a deep breath. "I do." Sebastian says feeling confident. "Bring the rings." He asks. Scarlett gives Sebastian the ring as Anthony gives Chris his ring. 

Sebastian went first and grabbed Chris left hand. "Chris, I will be by your side through life and death, through sickness and health, through the poor and wealth, and be your Omega." Sebastian says. You had to add the whole "Alpha and Omega thing." Sebastian slides the simple gold band onto Chris left ring finger. Chris smiles and grabs Sebastian's left hand. "Sebastian, I will be by your side through life and death, sickness and in health, and in wealth and poor, and be your Alpha." Chris says and slides the silver band onto Sebastian's left ring finger. The man smiles. "Then I pronounce you husand and husband, Alpha and Omega. You may now kiss your Omega." He says and Chris kisses Sebastian. Sebastian squeaks, clearly not expecting it. Everybody stand and cheers. With Lisa and Scott of course whistling. 

When Chris pulls away from Sebastian they face toward the crowd and a man walks to stand in the middle of the aisle. Then all of a sudden there was a gunshot that peirce the air makng the crowd go silent. Nothing happened at first until Sebastian puts his hand onto his ribcage area and pulling it away to see blood on his hand. Chris gasps from beside him. Sebastian looks at him. "Chris" Sebastian says weakly and starts to fall sideways and Chris catches him, easing him towards the ground. "No, NO!" Chris yells and Anthony tackles the man to the ground. Sebastian gasps for air. He must have been hit in the lung. "It's okay, you will be okay." Chris says to Sebastian. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut. "It hurts." Sebastian wheezes out. Lisa run over. "The ambulance is on their way." Lisa says. Sebastian gasps and shivers. "Sebastian, keep your eyes open okay." Sebastian blinks and looks around. Sebastian was starting to get pale and very quickly. Sebastian touches Chris' cheek and smiles. "I love you." Sebastian says weakly and closes his eyes. "No honey, keep your eyes open baby. Please don't leave me!" Chris cries out. Sebastian was seeing black around the edges of his vision. "I'm sorry." Sebastian says and his hand drops. There was blood on Chris' cheek of where Sebastian's hand was not too long ago. Three paramedics comes in. "Sir I have to ask you to back away." A paramedic says to Chris. Chris nods and backs off as the paramedics put Sebastian on a stretcher and walks out. 

Anthony rushes over to Chris. "Come on lets get you to the hospital." Anthony says. Chris nods and follows him. 

《》《》《《《》《《《《《》《》《》《》》《《》》《》《》》》》《》》《》《》《》

Sebastian makes a small noise in the back of his throat when he wakes up. Sebastian whines and flutters his eyes open. It was so bright. Sebastian shivers in the cold. Sebastian hates being cold. He was always seen in a blanket or lots of sweaters just to keep him warm. "Sebastian baby?" Sebastian makes a small noise and looks over to see Chris. "Chris? What happened?" Sebastian asks. Chris sighs. "You were shot baby." Chris says. Sebastian makes a small irradiated noise. "On our wedding? Why." Sebastian looks around. "You will be okay. They had to give you a new lung. And have three broken ribs." Chris says. "No wonder why it hurts when I breath." Sebastian says. Chris smiles. "We will find who hired him and I will kill him. Nobody hurts my Omega." Chris fumes and stands up to pace back and fourth. Sebastian whines. "Chris." Sebastian says. Chris ignores him and continues to angrily mutter to himself. "Chris." Sebastian says again. Once again Chris ignores him. "Alpha." Sebastian whines when a painful cramp run through him. Chris head whips towards him and rushes over to Sebastian's side. "I'm sorry Seb. I am just so angry." Chris says. 

Sebastian breathes in and out quickly. "I will be okay." Sebastian says. "I love you." Sebastian says and yawns. Chris smiles. "I love you too, now try to get some rest, you need it." Chrs says and Sebastian nods.

No matter what they are going to find this guy and kill him. Chris won't stop until he is dead. They are messing with the wrong guy because nobody hurts Chris' Omega.


End file.
